


[Jimbert]Nobody's fault but mine

by ArtificialGoofiness



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialGoofiness/pseuds/ArtificialGoofiness
Summary: 黑魔法师页/人鱼lplguro慎入水形物语with a twist





	[Jimbert]Nobody's fault but mine

00

黑魔法师将他的人鱼养在了浴缸里。

 

01

几个月前，他在密西西比河第一次见到他的人鱼。当时他正乘游轮沿河而上，去巴吞鲁日帮一个老朋友的忙。游轮上的狂欢彻夜不休，黑魔法师喜欢布鲁斯，但游轮上的乐手演奏乐器的声响在他看来几乎难以称得上是旋律。他只能在午夜过后躲在甲板后侧罕无人至的角落，寻求一点难得的安宁。

最开始出现的是奇怪的波纹。黑魔法师本以为是自己太过困倦形成的错觉，但随后他看到在月光下水面下的什么东西闪动着流动黄金般的光泽。他站起身握住护栏，水面跟从着他的动作无声地分为两半，而那条人鱼从河水中露出赤裸的上半身，用比天空更蓝的双眼看向他。

黑魔法师从未见过如此美丽的生物——以人类的标准，黑魔法师称得上俊美。他拥有无尽的时间，一点点少女的鲜血就可以让他青春永驻。他每天花费数个小时整理他漂亮的黑色卷发，在过去的几百年里两位数的贵族公爵或他们的夫人心甘情愿为他翠绿色眼睛里流露出的一点笑意去死。但人鱼，那条人鱼——黑魔法师相信没有任何一个人类的容颜可以与之相比，如果不是他清晰地看到它髋骨下银蓝色的巨大鱼尾，他几乎会以为人鱼是个遭到诅咒的希腊神祗。那条人鱼在月光下游向他，用优雅的姿势拨动河水，他弯下身体向着人鱼伸出手去——

就在这时候他听到身后传来一阵响动，听起来像是什么人打碎了酒杯。人鱼在即将碰触他指尖的前一秒消失在河水里，留下一串圆形的涟漪。

 

在巴吞鲁日的几星期里黑魔法师一直心不在焉。在帮助他的老友祛除那个特别难缠的魔鬼时，黑魔法师甚至伤到了自己。他看得出老友似乎充满担忧，但这对他而言已经无关紧要。回程的时候他拿着全部的酬劳买下了一条有些破烂的渔船，当他将黄澄澄的金子交给那个打鱼人时，对方看他的眼神就像在看一个寻死的疯子。他沿着密西西比河一路向南，在白天的时候停泊在河岸边，在夜晚的时候缓慢地行驶在河中心最深的水域。最初的一个月他一无所获，但在圣罗斯附近，在他百无聊赖，用吉他荒腔走板地弹起那天游轮上乐队演奏的布鲁斯旋律时，他听到一阵熟悉的奇怪响动。当黑魔法师转过头时，他看到人鱼趴在他的船舷，用尾鳍时不时地拍打水面弄出嘈杂的声响。

黑魔法师没有错过第二次机会。他俯下身体，亲吻人鱼的嘴唇。

 

03

接下来的航程他们不分日夜地做爱。

 

黑魔法师的手指在人鱼腰侧留下黑紫色的淤痕，在他赤裸的胸膛上留下牙齿和唇舌的印迹。人鱼的血液在月光下冰蓝得近乎透明，黑魔法师从中尝出香草和柠檬的味道。他用修长的手指扩开人鱼的泄殖腔，温软湿热的液体在他之间粘连出银色的细丝。人鱼跟随着他抽插的节奏颤抖身体，挺起胸膛然后重重地摔回在甲板上，比黑魔法师的所有情人都更加热忱，比他见过的所有娼妓都更加放荡。人鱼的身体柔软得就像是河水，又炽热得像是烧红的煤炭或太阳。它学着用舌头取悦黑魔法师，用尖锐的牙齿刮蹭黑魔法师的手腕，用分叉的舌尖扫过黑魔法师龟头的裂缝，像个饥渴的野兽一样吮吸着黑魔法师的精液。

除了无法发出任何声音之外，黑魔法师发现人鱼几乎完美无缺。这让黑魔法师感到十分遗憾，因为他想当然地以为人鱼会拥有塞壬般的歌喉。但即使在人鱼在快感中弓起身体，用尖爪在他的背上留下细长的血痕时，它发出的尖叫仍然是沉默无声的。

倒不是说黑魔法师对此有任何不满——他本就喜爱安静，也早已受够了聒噪的情人。但在他们停泊在密林中的河岸边，他弹起吉他而人鱼不耐烦地开始用舌头舔舐他的脚趾时，他忍不住向人鱼说出心中的疑惑。他不确定人鱼能否听得懂人类的语言，但人鱼抬起头看向他，冰蓝色的眼睛深得就像能够刺穿他的灵魂。

在他以为人鱼不会回答的时候，它指了指自己的喉咙，然后指向平静无波的水面。黑魔法师睁大眼睛，然后清楚地看到人鱼对着他做出口型。

只有在水中我才能发出声音，它说，但我知道你不会游泳。

这会让你不快吗？它问。

“不。”黑魔法师得回答快过他自己的预想，他甚至被他自己吓了一跳。但人鱼听到他的回应时无声地笑了起来。它用手指触碰黑魔法师的手臂，用他带着腮的脖颈磨蹭黑魔法师的胸口，像个不懂得节制，索求无度的妇人。黑魔法师发现自己笑了起来。他闭上眼睛，亲吻人鱼的头发。

“不，无论如何，我永远爱你。”他漫不经心地承诺。

 

 

-tbc-

 


End file.
